1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blocked laminates of low density polyethylene films, the method of making them, and bags and sacks made therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,833, there is described a laminate prepared by extruding a tube of thermoplastic material and flattening it between a pair of nip rolls, while the tube is still in a heat-softened, semi-molten condition whereby the walls of the tube fuse together to form a flat two-layer film laminate. Such laminate has been found to have significantly lower tear and impact resistance than the blocked laminates of this invention.